Infinity of Friendship
by Redstar Henry
Summary: By a twist of fate, the character from the Infinite Stratos Universe were teleported to the Highschool DxD Universe. As the heroes formed an unbreakable friendship, their universes might experience changes that might put them on the right track once more.
1. Chapter 1

**Infinity of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything **

**Note this fanfic is based on the Fanfic Infinite DxD from Pickle the Chicken, which had given permission for me to create a story based on it. Initially the story might have the same plot as it but it will start to differentiate which I will alert you as do so**

**Reviews are welcome but must being objective, constructive and make sense as I need them to improve future chapters. Any reviews that are not constructive will not be read by me so please review carefully.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

Prologue

I am Issei Hyoudou, the future harem king, pawn of my gorgeous red-haired master Rias Gremory and the possessor of the Longinus Class Sacred Gear: Boosted Gear or the Red Dragon Emperor Gauntlet.

For me, being a servant of Rias Gremory, one of the 2 great ladies of the Kuoh Academy, which both I and Rias attend, isn't easy.

First of all, I have to give up my humanity in order to be reincarnated as her servant.

It all started just a few week ago, during that time I was the school's notoriously known pervert, with 2 of my friends Matsuda and Motohama, we were the Perverted Tiro, "renowned" for her pervertedness. While we desire female attention, the students desired our demise, particularly the Kendo Club which the girls are the frequent victims of our pervertedness, though we usually got punished by their mighty shinai.

Back to the topic, by "miracle", I finally managed to get myself a girlfriend, a girl by the name Amano Yūma. She asked me out, so I spent countless time preparing for our best day ever, much to the jealously of my "friends". As you expected, the date was just an ordinary experience for a young couple, I really thought that I was going to have an ordinary life with a harem to take care of.

Then, by a twist of fate, my life changed forever.

Yuma turned out to be a fallen angel named Raynare, an angel that had fallen from grace due to their impure thoughts or intentions. Raynare suspected that I have a sacred gear and she was right by the time we reached a fountain in the park. She then transformed back into her original form and killed me with her light spear. Mind you, I had yet to discover the sacred gear and thus unable to counterattack.

At my seemingly last moments on Earth, a blessing descended upon me.

I was rescued by no other than Rias Gremory, whom had already made preparations for my continuation of life should the Fallen angels proceeded with their plan. Rias used her naked body to heal me, while I was initially excited at that time, I don't feel comfortable about it anymore, which was strange for me as I have a huge fascination for any female's assets.

Then Rias dropped a bombshell on me: I was reincarnated as a devil and now a servant of her and the Gremory Clan.

I later discovered that I am a pawn, which I later know that the reincarnation into a devil involve Evil Pieces, a series of pieces that can reincarnate almost every life form into devils based on the Western Chess Game.

Rias is the king, which can command the troops or pieces as well as allowing promotion which I will explain later; Rooks are the pieces that resemble castle towers that represents impressive defense, true to its word, all Rook devils have enhanced defenses and abnormal strength, though at the cost of speed, making them vulnerable to high-speed opponents. Knights are the pieces that resembles the head of the horse, Knight Pieces are gifted with supernatural speed that dwafs Olympic Runners, though their defenses are rather poor, also should the legs suffered damage, their mobility will be decreased. Bishops are the magicians of the team, with enhanced magic but will strain them depending on the power of the spells. Queens are the most powerful and balanced ones in the team, with all above three pieces characteristics in his or her disposal; a Queen is the best piece of the game.

And finally, the pawn pieces.

Initially, I felt uncomfortable for such a low ranking place, believing that I am just a throw-away piece as I am the lowest rank and without any enhanced powers. This caused me to endure the wraith of Rias, which reprimanded me for not understanding the Evil Piece or Chess pieces at all.

Pawns actually had the most special trait of all – Promotion, the ability to promote themselves into any pieces, with the exception of the king piece. With this, pawns can become the most balanced one and most chess matches are actually determined by a pawn piece.

Armed with this information and the Boosted Gear, I then settled for my new life and aimed to promote myself into a high-class devil in order to acquire a peerage, a term used to describe a team of High class devil with all his or her Evil Piece used servants.

Another thing to note is that at present I am the only pawn for Rias.

Rias's pawn pieces are all Mutation Pieces. A Mutation Piece is a special variant of the Evil Piece that holds enormous powers, it is used to reincarnate a person that has shown to have a huge power or potential that a single ordinary piece will most likely unable to reincarnate. For example, a Bishop Mutation piece is equivalent to 2 ordinary Bishop Piece. While a high class devil can choose to just use all of the same pieces to reincarnate a powerful person, the peerage will have relatively less members than ordinary peerages. Mutation Pieces however are rare, they are only available for very powerful demons or those who had numerous potential.

Rias told me that Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans, exchanged all her pawn pieces into Mutation Pieces from him. For my reincarnation, I consumed 4 mutation pieces, which shocked Rias and Ajuka as this indicated that I have a great power in me, which was the Boosted Gear.

At present, I managed to grasp the life of a devil. Doing contracts and living an ordinary life. Another benefit for me to being a devil is the making of new friends. Rias the King or the **Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess**; Akeno Himejima the second great lady of the Kuoh Academy and the Sadistic Queen; Yuuto Kiba the School Prince and the knight of the team which I sometimes resents his ability to attract multiple bishoujos; Koneko Toujou the school mascot and the rook of the time, she is now the only one that doesn't get along with me due to my status as a pervert, she likes to punch me every time I think or do something pervert which I sometimes don't like it as I know that I am a pervert but that doesn't mean that she can declare war on me; Asia Argento the innocent sister of Church that was excommunicated from the Church due to her healing of a devil and now the healing bishop with her Twilight Healing, I was determined not to let her suffer again and I view her as my little sister which I swore to protect.

After the rescue of Asia from Raynare which was finally killed by Rias for toying with me, I then began to experience repeating dreams concerning about 5 persons, one male and 4 female:

* * *

_White, as white as the purest snow in the cold winter_

_Blue accompanied the Whitish Glow, with Golden flashes appearing later, before the fusion of light eventually crafted a man and 4 females_

_The Male is covered with white body armor though his face and his upper section of the body are visible. His hair is one of the deepest blue I have ever seen, as blue as the color of the cleanest ocean on earth. The eyes are red, redder than blood, though not even a menacing aura flow from the eyes, rather they give out a feeling of gentleness, determination and loyalty. His entire aura is one of a brotherly personality. A voice in my head told me that he shall become my brother in life, overcoming countless trials in my life by my side and supporting him with everything in my power._

_The First girl is covered in red body armor, though like the male the face and upper section are visible. Her armor has gold tints and two swords. The girl gave out an aura of power and strictness which somehow suffocates me, demanding respect from others yet her blue eyes indicated that she had a soft side and willing to protect others. Her hair is as long as 2 brown ropes which corresponds to the characteristic of her hair. _

_The Second Girl has the same red eyes as the male yet they seem to be mischievous on the borderline of involving teasing with her rather voluptuous body. Although her hair is blue, they are as blue as the clear sky instead of the ocean color like the boy. Her amour has a lance that gives off an overpowering presence, while water floated around her armor. Her armor has colors that match her hair and eyes. She seemed to be the most powerful among the group despite her young appearance, yet she seems to be more settle on the role of being the big-sister_

_The Third Girl is a Caucasian with Blonde Hair tied in a ponytail; her eyes are purple as the finest grapes on earth. Her smile is the gentlest among the group yet I seemed to fear this smile should her emotions ever turn to anger, like an angel of death. Her armor is the simplest among the group, with orange, yellow and white as its color, yet the powerful presence of it does not pale in comparison with others._

_The Fourth Girl is as exotic as the second girl and the male. Her hair is sliver, as if they are crafted from the finest sliver. Her eyes however is quite intriguing, her left eye is covered with an eye patch while her right eye had a reddish glow that rivals with those of the male and the Second Girl. Her face is a fine example of stoicism, indicating that she is a solider that will follow orders to the very detail. Her face gave out an aura of a dark past, yet her aura told others not to mess with her. Her armor is as black as the darkest skies at night, with reddish tin on it, releasing a menacing aura that demands respect from others and instill fear into the most mentally powerful soldiers. The right side of the armor has a huge cannon that resembles the Exorcist Gun that Freed uses, further intensifying the suffocating aura of the armor._

I have never saw them in life yet the voice in my head told me that they shall be my best friends and together we might change the fate of the others and accomplish our dreams.

* * *

I am Tabane Shinonono, the Creator of the Infinite Stratos Exoskeletons or IS as the world called.

From the start, I have created the Infinite Stratos as a mean of space exploration. Yet when the public made fun of my invention, I decided to turn it into a weapon that could easily outmatch all of the weapon system that every nation on the Earth has to offer. Chifuyu Orimura, my friend for life agreed to pilot it. We then made history in the White Knight Incident, where Chi-Chan destroyed the missiles that were on a collision course with Japan with the White Knight my most treasured creation.

Yet the IS brought a problem which I overlooked, and it changed the scale of the world.

The Original balanced social status between male and female is broken by the IS.

IS could only be piloted by females, which later the females become the dominating group in the society. Initially, I don't see much problem, but soon feminism started to show its ugly face. Women become arrogant to males, treating them as slaves. Although the situation is within tolerable levels in the Western Hemisphere and China, the same cannot be said to Japan, which males are really treated horribly from females. Although I don't care too much at the beginning, I then realized that my creation had destroyed the balance between females and males, thus burying a seed for a conflict between females and males.

Most females will laugh at males that should a war of gender ever break out; the males will surely lose without questions due to their inability to pilot an IS. Yet they forgot that males are engineers of IS, in fact most of the present Third Generation IS are designed by males despite the fact there are many female IS designers. The males could easily research anything that could disable the combat capabilities of the IS in record time as they do know a lot about IS. In fact, the war of gender will simply cause extinction of our human kind rather than a win situation for females.

I have created the mess and now I have absolutely no idea how to repair it

Yet fate seems to reply to my wish

* * *

3 Years ago

For the past few months, I kept on having a same dream. A female clothed in white and with white hair asked me to build a trans-dimension teleporter. I didn't why but I just created it and after 3 months it was successfully completed. I then tested it in order to seek the answer to my dream.

That proved to be my greatest mistake for lack of preparation.

I have not prepare for any unexpected happenings once I opened the portal, including death

The moment I entered the portal, several light beams cut my body, opening many wounds and blood just flowed out of the wounds non-stop. Severe Blood loss weakened my body. I then collapsed on the ground, upon a puddle of my own blood.

At that moment, the feeling of hopeless and the feeling of leaving the world of living filled me.

As my life flashes in front of me, I only managed to grasp an image of a man.

A man wearing a blue robe

* * *

I am Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans, the creator of the Evil Piece system and the rating Game.

After the great civil war which led to the defeat of the old Satans, I was tasked with the operation of recovering the devil population of the underworld. Devils had a relatively low fertility rate than ordinary human and with the population dying out, I created the Evil Pieces.

Since then, the underworld began to recover and prosper, and now I can focus on my other research.

Yet, one of the most significant creations was 3 years ago

The year that my life was changed

* * *

_**Ajuka Beelzebub's pov (3 years ago)**_

I was managing my lap when the security system sounded an alarm. Quickly, I then proceeded to the reported intruded location yet then I saw a scene that saddened me.

A young beautiful woman, with mechanical rabbit years, was laying on the ground, with bruises and blood strains covering her entire body. I did not sense any aura of danger from her, and then I realized that this woman might die without a proper reason.

I then decided to reincarnate her.

Each piece after each, I tried to put all my pawn pieces into her, desperate in keeping her alive.

Yet after I used all my pawn pieces, a reddish flash blinded my eyes. I hastily covered my eyes, I don't want to be blind!

When I opened my eyes, I was in for a shock. The woman was still in the realm of death, yet in front of her lay all the 8 pawn pieces

But not just any ordinary pawn pieces

They were mutation pieces.

Realizing her seemingly limitless potential, I then used a queen mutation piece.

It worked, and with a flash of red, the woman had come back into the world of the living.

I proceeded to glance at the 8 mutation piece. They were emitting a powerful aura, I would not give them to anyone that is unworthy of them.

Sudden it dawned on to me, one of my closet friends might need them.

Rias Gremory

Rias, the sister of my friend and rival Sirzechs Lucifer was deadlocked into a marriage with Riser Phoenix. Riser's reputation as an arrogant playboy is well known in the world, which I was disgusted as I know that Riser will likely just treat Rias as a trophy wife without even considering her. The underworld is still quire conserative while the human world has evolved into equal society between the 2 sexes, which is the main reason why many devils moved to the human world instead of the Underworld.

Unfortunately, Riser is also an expert in Rating Games. With a full peerage and his power of the immortal bird, Riser could easily achieve victory over Rias should they ever agreed to a rating game. Rias doesn't even had a full peerage and most of her peerage members are not match with Riser's peerage.

I then decided to give these Evil pieces to Rias in order to give her a chance in this rating game.

Not knowing that this action would change the world forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Infinity of Friendship**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything **

**Reviews are welcome but must being objective, constructive and make sense as I need them to improve future chapters. Any reviews that are not constructive will not be read by me so please review carefully.**

**Note: Issei will be much more observant than in canon and more self-controlled yet still have fasignation of female's body, just not that really perverted**

**Alert: If you want lemons, then I will need to ask someone to write it for me as I won't and can't write a lemon. Alert me if you wish to write a lemon for the story and I will write the name of the author of the lemon in the story. **

**Like (Lemon written by "Author name")**

**Chapter 2: The Dawn of a New Chronicle Part 1**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000

_**Ajuka Beelzebub's pov (3 years ago)**_

Upon the reincarnation of Tabane Shinonono as well as the giving of all my newly created Mutation Pawn Pieces to Rias Gremory, I was again in for a shock.

For the past few months, I had numerous dreams about a woman with mechanical rabbit ears with purple hair approaching me with countless humanoid futuristic armored objects tailing her. Her face is one of never-ending cheerfulness, yet her intelligence will put most of the renowned Devil scientists in shame. A voice in my head said that eventually we will marry and shift the world with our intelligence and the strength, courage and willpower of a group of teenagers.

I never thought that Tabane Shinonono is the very same woman that I encountered in my dreams.

By coincidence, many of Rias' peerage members did experience the above phenomenon, though with a slight difference. Their dreams concern about a teenager boy with brown spiky hair, warm but powerful brown eyes, a perverted but down-to-earth brave and caring person.

It was not long before I also experienced the same dream about the man. Again, the voice told me that he shall meet a knight that is not from this world with four female companions at first while a fifth will join later. Together they will become the main catalyst for the change of the world order, in this world and the world that the knight will come from.

While I am not a believer in such prophetic dream phenomenon, the scale of people that experienced it convinces me otherwise.

And today, the realization of the cross-dimensional travel may be evidenced:

The first traveler from another dimension: Tabane Shinonono

This also implies that the prediction of a Knight from another dimension coming to this might be possible.

But for now, I will focus on the woman.

Time flies as I watched Tabane resting.

She was rather unique; she had a slim body yet without muscles. I am absolutely certain that most devils will perceive her as a weak person, not knowing that she had consumed a queen mutation piece, indicating her bottomless potential, perhaps that lies in her intelligence, which is fine by me as I am not a really active participant of Rating games and thus not really needed any active combat members in my peerage, even if there is a situation which require my peerage to engage in combat, we will either use our intelligence or our overwhelming power.

The power level of each Evil Piece will grow as its master becomes more powerful. Since I am a mutated devil, any members in my peerage will have power that dwarfs most Ultimate Class Devils. Tabane will most likely start to develop a power that will make her live up to her title as a mutated Queen piece.

A sudden movement from the woman in question broke my train of thought.

"Are you Ajuka Beelzebub?"

I was shocked initially, but then I calmed my nerves as I also acquired her identity through my dreams, it is only logical if the same happened to Tabane.

"Correct you are. Before you ask anything, I will like to reveal to you that you are no longer a human. You are a devil with a power that overshadows most of the powerful devils in the Underworld.

A look of shock appeared on her face. While I feared that she might not accept the truth, I was soon proven wrong.

"COOOOL! I can now live as long as I like without aging! This is so COOL!"

I swear that a sweat managed to drop from my head, but then I was happy that this might be better than I thought.

"So you experienced dreams relate to me as well as a brown haired man?"

A nod gave the answer

"Hmmmm, now that you mention it I do experience that dream. It told me that the world will soon change and this man with Ikkun will be the center of it. That was before another dream came to my mind and told me to build a cross-dimensional teleporter. I guess that was what brought me here today."

I immediately began my analysis:

First of all, another person had the same phenomenon as me and Rias with dream prediction. It even extended to telling Tabane to build a teleporter to get here, indicating that this happening is pre-destined by fate. This also alerts me that the events in our dreams are most likely to happen.

Secondly, Tabane, which comes from another dimension, also had a dream that is the same as Rias. This reflected that the Knight might come from the dimension that Tabane comes from as the brown haired boy is the main character in our dreams. The brown haired boy appearing in her dreams indicated that her dimension will be the one that shall experience changes as well, thus the knight will mostly come from Tabane's dimension

Lastly, in Tabane's Dream, the same brown haired man and this boy called Ikkun are the center of her dreams. Since she mentioned Ikkun, I will presume that this Ikkun will be the Knight, as most of the other characters in our dreams are females.

"So who is this Ikkun that you mentioned?" I asked in order to confirm my suspicion.

"Ikkun is Ichika Orimura. In my Universe, he is the brother of my best friend Chi-Chan or Chifuyu Orimura, the first and the best Infinite Stratos Pilot in my world. Yet Fate seems to keep telling me that Ichika will be the First male to ever pilot an IS, an abnormal effect since IS can only be pilot by a female. Nonetheless, I believe that and I had already made preparations should that happen"

"Does Ichika have anything that is related to the color white?"

Tabane poked her finger to her face in thought, which I admit it was undeniably cute.

"Hmm, I think so. His IS will be the Byakushiki Setsura or Snow white Expressions that I have already drafted in my blueprints. It is his primary weapon, with a sword known as Reiraku Byakuya to engage in combat. I am sure the sword will be excellent to him"

The above statement confirmed my suspicion.

Ichika Orimura is the Knight that appeared in our dreams and he will come to our world soon with 4 girls by his side.

The World is about to change.

Preparations will need to be made

"Tabane, the above phenomenon has also happened to this world with many people having the same dream. This means that the dreams are no longer just illusions, they are trying to alert us about the future. We will need to make Preparations for this upcoming event"

For the first time in her life I think, Tabane showed a serious expression.

"What do we need to do?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

**Present: (Third Person)**

Tabane returned to the original universe after the necessary Preparations. This included the improvement of the Trans-Dimensional Teleporter so that more persons could be transported to Ajuka's dimension. So far, the machine could only be improved to teleport 5 people simultaneously. Tabane was not too happy but relented after Ajuka reminded her that only 5 would be transported at first, the other one would be teleported later.

In addition for the last 3 years, Ajuka tried to locate the brown haired boy with everything in his power. Yet no matter how much effort he put in finding him, he could not locate his whereabouts in the Underworld.

This meant that the only possible area to locate the brown haired boy is the Human World. Yet with so many brown-haired boys in the world, it will be impossible to locate him.

Until Rias reported that a brown-haired boy has an identical appearance as the boy in question was studying in the school Kuoh Academy

Issei Hyoudou

Alerted by the trend, Ajuka then asked Rias to observe him as much as possible. So far, Rias managed to reveal that he has a hidden power that rivals High-Class devils yet still remain relatively oblivious to his surroundings (Which was not true).

Now we will focus on Tabane

**Tabane pov:**

Three months! Three Months since I last saw Ajuka-Chan! I had returned to my dimension just a few months ago, right after the news that Ikkun had managed to disable the Sliver Gospel with the Help of Houki-Chan and 4 other girls, which 2 I assume that they will join Ikkun and Houki-Chan

For the past years my routine was pretty much the same: Monitor the IS world, a name for the dimension that I come from. I need to be present so that I would not alert Chi-Chan as she constantly checks on my "misbehavior" in addition to see if the world is stable enough. Ajuka decided that his dimension will the first one to change before mine as his dimension is relatively unstable compare to the IS world due to the Three Factions' Hostile Relations. On a regular basis, I will go to Ajuka-Chan and report the situation (As well as enjoying our times).

Ikkun and the others will soon be teleported into Ajuka's dimension, I have already made all necessary preparations for them should they entered Ajuka's dimension, including a self-introduction of the world that Ajuka lives in.

Another thing to note is that I managed to get Ikkun an IS the **Byakushiki **containing the very first IS core and the one that I put the most effort with: Core 001. Rather strange is that the AI **Setsura**, the AI of Core 001 is the same girl that told me to build the trans-dimensional teleporter in my dreams. Strange, but I will leave it to Ajuka-Chan

Yet another problem soon worries me: Phantom Task

Phantom Task is the terrorist organization that managed to outsmart me almost every time. They have no permanent nerve center and they have a sophisticated communication system that always outgun my detection systems, thus they are impossible to track down.

Recently, frequent IS stolen cases were being reported throughout the world, I am pretty sure that the Phantom Task are behind all those cases

Ajuka-chan is worried. He already has enough trouble in his dimension and yet mine are currently destabilizing fast. We will need to act fast if there is hope for both dimensions to advance into a new age.

* * *

**Third Person (IS Academy)**

On a bright Saturday, Ichika Orimura and his friends Houki Shinonono, Laura Bodewig, Charlotte Dunois and Tatenashi Sarashiki were engaging in a relaxing conversation after 5 days of intensive traning. Ichika was feeling uneasy in the presence of Tatenashi due to her rather flirty attitude involving a voluptuous body with manila clothing.

Off course, the girls were not pleased with this and attacked Ichika with their partially deployed ISs.

Now, they were discussing a rather strange issue.

"Have you experienced any wired dreams lately?" asked Ichika

"Now that you mention it, yes." Said Houki.

"I assume all of your dreams involving a brown-haired boy and a crimson-haired girl?" asked Charlotte.

"Including my sister, Kanzashi-chan." Said Tatenashi.

"This is a troublesome development, there is seems to be a connection between us and the dream. Otherwise, we will not all have the same dream." Reported Laura.

"Yet Rin and Cecilia did not have these dreams." Said Ichika.

"True, they are also asked to report back to their representing countries regarding the Sliver Gospel Incident. Yet Tatenashi-san, Charlotte and Larura had not been called back." Said Houki.

"Ichika, should we tell Orimura Sensei?" asked Charlotte.

"I would not recommend Ichika to do so since his sister will beat up senseless, not to mention that you all did precisely what I said just a few moments ago." Said Tatenashi before opening her fan displaying "Nice Work", in a sarcastic manner.

The Action caused the girls to blush in shame and embrassment.

Ichika just sighed

"At least it couldn't any worse."

Hmm, wishful thought.

Rather suddenly, the **Byakushiki **bracelet glowed brightly, before the IS standby form of all the present persons in Ichika's room responded with glows.

Ichika and the girls gazed worryingly at their IS standby form.

What is going on?

* * *

**Tabane's Lab **

While Tabane was sleeping (and drooling over a picture of her and Ajuka's official wedding), the teleporter started to glow.

On the 2 computer screens, the left screen flashed red while the right separated into 5 screens, one sky-blue, one red, one white, one orange and one black.

Surprisingly, Tabane still remained asleep from this commotion

The Machine then shot out a white beam, before they seperated into red, white, blue, orange and black. The walls stood no chance in stopping the beam as they penetrated the wall without causing a single scratch, thus did not awake Tabane.

Traveling at immeasurable speed, the beams approached into the IS academy, right into Ichika's room, zapping all the occupants inside it, causing them to glow brightly before vanishing into thin air.

Moments before the IS Academy Security System sounded the alarm.

* * *

**Issei's POV**

Sigh, another day in a life of a devil, a failure one that is. Despite my 4 contract record, I could not advance any further as the others simply desired my friends instead of me to fulfill a contract, adopting an ABI (Anyone but Issei).

This off course caused me to endure the wraith of Rias-sempai again.

Worse still, Koneko coldly scolded me as "weak and good for nothing pervert."

I was quite angry at Koneko for constantly put me down with her unreasonable remarks. Yes, I am a pervert but so far I have a strong sense of control and I do not make any pervert comments anymore, at least not verbally to reveal my respect for females. I may be weak, but I only recently discovered my Boosted Gear during near-death experience so it is natural for me to be weak. Koneko really gone too far.

Still, venting my anger on her will be useless, thus I managed to contain it, but that doesn't mean that I like it.

Suddenly, my Boosted Gear materialized without my summoning. The Gear glow a crimson sphere before the gathered light shot to the sky.

That changed my life.

Four girls and one boy dropped from the sky, right in front of me. The five of them were heavily injured, with bloodstains covering their face, their hands and their feet like red tattoos on a body. They are breathing heavily and were slipping into unconsciousness, their lives are in stakes!

I must rescue them.

As replying my wish, four mutation pawn pieces materialized in front of me.

Rias' Gremory Mutation pieces.

Like the wind, I quickly placed a pawn piece to the male, but it was not enough so I put another piece.

Moments later, the male's breathing started to return to the normal state, time for the girls.

There was a problem, how am I supposed to reincarnate them with 2 pawn pieces when there are 4 girls.

The Pawn pieces then glowed again, before fading away to reveal 4 mutation pawn pieces. I sensed that each pieces are half a power of a pawn mutation piece, thus meaning they had split in order to allow these girls to return to the world of the living.

After I put their pieces (uneasy due to their assets), the girls also started to recover.

Afterwards, I went into deep thinking:

An Evil pieces can only reincarnate a person under a chant of its master, why can I do so without the procedure?

Why does the Boosted Gear glowed before they arrived, did the Gear summoned them or had connections between me and the 5?

Lastly, how can the Evil pieces split

Decided that the questions should be asked later, I then took a look on them.

I was awestruck

The five of them had the appearances that are the same in my dreams, and I could feel the brotherly aura from the male.

He was that person!

I looked into the sky and thought:

"This is the dawn of a New Chronicle."


End file.
